Confesiones de una chica enamorada
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Madge se encuentra irremediablemente enamorada de Gale. Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "Días ra: Mikah Valyria.


**Confesiones de una chica enamorada **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Para:** Mikah Valyria.

**Petición:** Una historia que tenga como pareja a Gale y a Madge, que sea una historia romántica entre el chico de la Veta y la hija del alcalde. Que tenga un final trágico y que los hechos transcurran en el mundo original de Collins.

**Aclaración: **¡Hola Ludmi! Ha sido un placer escribir para ti y espero que esta pequeña historia que se me ha ocurrido, no te aburra y no te desilusiones. Tu petición me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza siendo sincera pero he tratado de encontrarle la vuelta. En fin, espero que te guste y que disfrutes.

* * *

**I**

** ¿Por qué me intereso por Gale Hawthorne?**

**Querido diario:**

Llegaste a mis manos por medio de aquel alcalde de baja estatura y cabeza calva proveniente del distrito nueve. Hace más de seis meses que te mantengo oculto debajo de mi colchón de plumas y es la primera vez que he decidido comenzar a garabatear en tus páginas vacías, ansiosas de ser testigos de mil aventuras. Pero yo no tengo aventuras que contarte, mi vida se remite a una rutina monótona que no sufre ninguna variación diaria. No puedo relatarte fascinantes historias de agudeza verbal a la hora de responder comentarios sarcásticos, no destaco académicamente y no suelo juntarme con el resto de las chicas de mi edad.

¿Entonces para que me conserva cuando no tiene nada que volcar en mis páginas? Eso es lo que debes estarte preguntando y de momento olvido que solamente eres un diario que no puede cuestionarse ni más el insignificante detalle. Lo único que de momento tengo que contarte es la inquietud que descubrí enterrada en lo más profundo de mí ser. Esa inquietud, pequeña de momento y que con el pasar de los días puede ser que incremente o que desaparezca por completo, parece haber estado dormida durante mucho tiempo y cuando ha despertado, se ha encendido una alarma en mi mente como la que se activa cuando hay un accidente en las minas.

Hoy ha sido la cosecha que se celebra año tras año, sin ninguna interrupción, desde que tengo memoria. Le he preguntado a padre muchas veces por qué una chica y un chico de entre doce y dieciocho años, debe acudir al Capitolio para morir a manos de otros tributos; pero él nunca me ha dado una respuesta. En la escuela nos enseñan que los Juegos son un castigo por la rebelión que tantas décadas atrás tuvo lugar pero yo aún no estoy convencida del todo. ¿Por qué los doce distritos deben aceptar que sus hijos mueran en una arena para la diversión del Capitolio? El Capitolio explota cada uno de los recursos de nuestro distrito. Lo poco de carbón que se produce en las minas, va a parar allí y dejan cenizas como pago.

«Primrose Everdeen —recuerdo que dijo la mujer rosada del Capitolio con una sonrisa en los labios, pero su sonrisa rápidamente fue apocada por los gritos desesperados de Katniss ofreciéndose de voluntaria en lugar de su hermana menor Prim. Una verdadera ironía que Prim haya sido cosechada en su primer año, cuando Katniss y yo comentamos toda la semana que existían pocas probabilidades. La suerte no estaba de su parte—. Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, los tributos de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.»

Para ella era muy fácil proclamarlo de aquella manera tan alegre, su vida no estaba en riesgo. No conozco a Peeta más que de vista, el pan recién horneado de la panadería Mellark es famoso en todo distrito y a menudo vamos con Delly a ver las tortas glaseadas de la vidriera. Pero a Katniss si la conozco, una chica que suele andar con el cabello trenzado y escueta de conversación. Quizás es por está razón que nos llevamos tan bien, ambas somos de utilizar pocas palabras. Por eso le he dado la insignia del sinsajo porque sé que Katniss puede triunfar en los Juegos, ella es muy hábil con el arco y es tan valiente que se atreve a pasar el alambrado que hay bordeando el distrito.

Cada vez que un habitante se convierte en tributo, antes de partir hacía el Capitolio, permiten que los familiares y amigos más allegados se despidan en una sala privada de la alcaldía. En muchas ocasiones fui testigo de familias desconsoladas abrazando a su hijo que pronto caería en un baño de sangre y amigos lamentando la muerte segura de una pequeña niña, pero nunca me imagine a mí misma teniendo que despedir a alguien tan cercano a mí. Y las veces que me imagine en esa sala, fue a mí como tributo con mi padre poniendo una mano en mi hombro mi madre llorando sin consuelo.

Al salir de la pequeña sala donde Katniss ya se encontraba lista para subir a una tren, sin saber si volvería a escuchar a las aves cantar o sentir el aroma de las prímulas que crecen en el distrito, fue cuando todo sucedió. Pocas veces me cruce con Gale Hawthorne y más escasas aún las veces que Katniss lo mencionaba. Yo sé que cruzan el alambrado y que cazan de forma ilegal para mantener alimentadas a sus familias, no se puede culparlos, el Capitolio nos quita todo lo que tenemos dejándoos con miserias que no ayudan a sobrevivir. Pero Gale Hawthorne siempre me dio la sensación de ser un chico maduro de ceño fruncido y piel aceitunada de la Veta, que tuvo que hacerse cargo de su madre y hermanos cuando su padre murió en la mina, junto al de Katniss. Un chico al que las circunstancias le obligaron a ser duro pero sin duda nunca pude sospechar lo que me dijo, ni bien salí de la sala.

«Tú eres la que debería estar de camino al Capitolio, luciendo un vestido bonito y una sonrisa de niña buena en el rostro. Tanto bromeabas con lucir estupenda para cuando fueras cosechada, ¿por qué no te ofreciste si tanto querías ir? —dijo de forma enfadada como si de repente yo hubiera tenido la culpa de que Katniss se fuera—. Eres una niña mimada. Eso es lo que eres, Madge Undersee. Una niña mimada que nunca ha conocido lo que es pasar hambre y no tener abrigo en las noches de pleno invierno. Solamente eres la hija del alcalde.»

Fue en ese instante que la inquietud comenzó a apoderarse de mi mente y mis pensamientos giraron únicamente a esa cuestión. ¿Por qué Gale Hawthorne se había desquitado conmigo por todo lo acontecido, por qué me importaba su opinión respecto a mi persona y por qué me provocaba una sensación extraña el hecho que él solamente me considerara la hija del alcalde? Él ni siquiera me conoce, las veces que nos hemos visto es cuando mi padre le compra fresas y cuando va a buscar a Katniss a la salida de la escuela.

¿Por qué me intereso por Gale Hawthorne?


End file.
